Eating Me Up Inside
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Something is bothering Nikki so bad, and Tyler wants to know why she's feeling a little troubled. Read for a major surprise in this chapter. Tyler/Nikki one-shot.


**"Eating Me Up Inside"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog or any of the characters in the show. Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Since I had so much fun, I'm gonna decide to write another Tyler/Nikki piece for everyone! This one, you probably wouldn't expect this as soon as you get to the bottom.**

**P.S.: Make sure you check out my fics "Missing You" and for all the M-rated lovers, "One Hot And Spicy Evening", featuring Tylikki (my couple name for Tyler/Nikki)! **

**P.P.S.: Nikki speaks a little bit of Spanish here, so click down to see the translations at the end of this story.**

* * *

"¡Oh, no... esto no puede ser bueno! Esto no puede ser bueno!" **[1]**

Those words weren't coming out of any person's mouth. It was coming out of a certain hispanic girl's mouth in total panic. I mean, nobody but her expected for the worst to happen to her, but when she learned of this news, she didn't know how to react to be honest. Mostly, she would be excited, but it wasn't the case this time. She was panicking and hesistating, wondering if she would tell her boyfriend, Tyler, the news.

To everyone's surprise, the girl who was caught in a panic attack was Nikki Ortiz. She finally made her way up the James-Jennings doorstep, but however, she was thinking second thoughts about this situation.

"No estoy seguro de si debo hacer esto," Nikki thought to herself. "Quiero decir, ¿y si Tyler no me quiere más? Oh, yo sólo espero poder terminar con esto lo suficientemente rápido." **[2]**

After giving this such time, she finally decided to tell him anyway. Hopefully he can take this well and not freak out. She was hoping for it the minute she knocked on the door.

After only a few seconds, Tyler opened the door to see Nikki standing in the doorway, feigning a smile.

"Hey Tyler." She replied.

"Oh hey, Nikki." Tyler smiled back. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Nikki shrugged. "I was a bit bored, so I felt like hanging out with you."

"Okay, you know I'm a bit busy, right?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"It's really an important matter." Nikki said, feeling a little discomfort in her heart.

"What's the matter, then?" Tyler shrugged back.

However, those second thoughts got to Nikki again. She honestly wished she could fake a heart attack and drop dead. Or perhaps run like a little girl and travel back to El Salvador for safety, but she wasn't looking to retreat. She needed to tell him the news right now. Yet, she didn't want to.

"You know, Nikki..." Tyler replied. "If something's bothering you, you can always come to me and I'll promise I'll do everything I can to make this better for the both of us. Now what's got you worried?"

As Tyler was rubbing Nikki's arm in comfort (in which it made her smile), she finally told him face-first.

"Hey Tyler, do you remember the party we went to down the street a week ago?" Nikki replied.

"Oh you mean Freaky Frank?" Tyler smirked, "Yeah, that was one total badass party. The only thing that grossed me out was him running around naked with a drum on his head. That's an image I definitely don't want, let me tell ya."

"Yeah." Nikki nodded, "Do you remember that kiss that we had at that party?"

"I totally remember that," Tyler smirked again. "That's a way better image than a naked Frank. I remember we were drinking punch, and then you asked me to dance. And then we had that kiss that turned into something different. Right around that kiss, we had to find an empty place to make-out. Man, that was killer. I'll tell ya, we should go to parties like that more often. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to see another dude na-"

"I'MPRENNAANDYOURAFATHER!" Nikki blurted out.

However, Tyler couldn't find out what Nikki was trying to say because of the loud gibberish.

"Um, okay I couldn't understand what you just said." Tyler raised his eyebrow. "Can you speak in a much slower voice so I can understand?"

"Okay." Nikki nodded.

After taking in a very deep breath, Nikki finally explained the problem to Tyler carefully:

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."

When she said those words, Tyler's jaw dropped in shock. I mean, how on earth could this happen? I mean, they didn't have sex at the party or anything like that. But then again, they didn't remember most of the party. All they know was that they kissed and made-out. Or did they do more than that? Either way, this was a confusing issue.

By then, Tyler would have just screamed in agony and go off on some weird killing spree, only as an act of insanity. But hearing this news, he decided to remain calm about it.

"Well, this is kinda awkward." Tyler sighed, "Are you sure the test was negative? Because I'm hoping that it may be fake."

"It's actually real and positive." Nikki said as she showed him the pregnancy test.

Tyler looked at it dead-close. His heart began thumping back and forth in suspense. His eyes bulging at the 'plus' sign that appeared before him. Tyler couldn't believe that he was now the father of Nikki's baby.

"I see, huh?" Tyler shrugged. "Can you excuse me for a moment."

"Sure, take your time." Nikki said.

With that, he stepped aside so that Tyler could get some fresh air. Nikki was waiting the moment for Tyler to scream in agony, but instead, this happened...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHOO-HOOOOOO!" Tyler shouted in victory. "I DID IT! I BANGED NIKKI ORTIZ! AND SHE'S HOLDING MY BABY! YOU ALL HEAR ME OUT, YA SINGLE FUCKS? I'M THE BABY DADDY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Despite all the pressure surrounding her, Nikki couldn't help but sigh and smile at Tyler's enthusiasm. Who knew something this bad for Nikki would actually turn out to be good after all. All those fears that she had from this situation were now gone and forgotten.

Nikki knew in her mind that no matter what the circumstance was gonna be, Tyler was gonna make a great father for their baby. She was really counting on it to happen for the both of them, and nobody else was gonna stop them from spending their life together with their little bundle of joy.

* * *

**Translations:**

**[1] - "Oh, no... this can not be good! This can not be good!"**

**[2] - "I'm not sure if I should do this, I mean, what if Tyler does not want me anymore? Oh, I just hope I can get this over with fast enough."  
**

**Yeah, I sorta ran out of story ideas, so hopefully, I think this idea will make every loyal Tyler/Nikki fan happy. I'm telling ya, we need more stories of them. They're so cute and sweet! And I know Tyler sounded a bit OOC at the end, but I'd figured that's how he'd react to Nikki being pregnant and holding their baby. Anyway, make sure to like and send feedback and tell me what you think. Until then, C-ya!**


End file.
